I Will Get You Back
by thegreenpuma88
Summary: Cell has been defeated and Gohan has been saved. Chapter 6 poasted!
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapping of Son Gohan

Wow. Two updates in two days. 0o That's a new record. Anyway, most of you people have been waiting for this story since who knows. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it! And also, just because I think Gohan looks cuter, he's wearing a replica of Goku's gi. Now enjoy!

"What do you mean you give in?! You can't!" Cell roared angrily at Son Goku. "Yes, I can. I'm not strong enough to beat you, Cell." Goku calmly replied. Both warriors floated up in the air, staring each other in the eye.  
  
"Goku, you do realize you're dooming the Earth. There is no one strong enough to beat me." Cell's slick voice echoed through the dusty air. Goku shrugged, before replying back to the android, "I'm sure that this next person can beat you. I'm just not motivated enough to continue."  
  
Cell growled at Goku. He frowned, furious at Goku's mockery of his Cell Games. Then as quickly as the frown appeared, it vanished. In it's place there was a sneer. "Not motivated enough? Well, motivate this!"  
  
Cell brought his hands up to his forehead and yelled, "Solar flare!" Goku's eyes went wide in surprise and then snapped close, when the painful light hit. Everybody shut their eyes and shielded their faces.  
  
Goku opened his eyes, moments later, cautiously; his vision came rushing back to him. _'What did he do?'_ Goku shot a glance at the Z Fighters. _'Okay. Vegeta and Trunks are there. So are Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin.'_ A sickening feeling began to establish itself in his stomach. Something was wrong. Now his eyes settled on the small ledge Piccolo and his son stood on.  
  
He only saw Piccolo. Before he could speak, evil laughter rang from above and behind him. He quickly spun around and looked up. Cell was floating with one arm around Gohan's neck and the other supporting it (like when Super Buu held Gotenks).  
  
Gohan struggled to pull Cell's arm off his neck or at least relieve some of the pressure. But Cell was too strong for him. Gohan opened his eyes to a crack and saw his father staring in horror. Gohan closed his eyes again, concentrating on escaping.  
  
"Well, Goku, since you aren't motivated enough to fight me, I have taken something from you." Cell laughed again and squeezed Gohan's neck. "Aaww!" Gohan cried out as Cell increased pressure on his neck. "Gohan! No!" Goku yelled angrily. 'No! I've got to do something.' Frantic thoughts began to race through Goku's mind.  
  
Behind him, he heard Piccolo shouting angrily at Cell. Goku joined in, "Cell! Let him go! Your fight is with me! Not my son!" Cell only laughed harder. "No! You weren't motivated enough to me earlier! So now..." He tightened his grip on Gohan. "I'll make you fight!"  
  
Goku growled, "If you hurt him Cell, I'll kill you! And I will show you no mercy!" This surprised everyone, including Cell and Gohan, who was or had been struggling to free himself. They all stared at him.  
  
Goku had never, ever threatened an enemy so viciously. Cell recovered quickly, despite Goku's threat. "Feisty, aren't we?" Cell laughed, "You have one day to train and prepare. In the meantime, Goku, I'll take you brat with me." Cell suddenly jerked his arms back, causing Gohan's golden hair to fall back to the black locks he was born with and him to go completely limp.  
  
"Cell! Give him back right now!" Goku yelled angrily. His ki was starting to fluctuant dangerously. "No. I said I'd give you one day to prepare. If you don't show, then I will kill him painfully. Don't worry...I'll keep him alive. Or...somewhat alive." Laughing, Cell turned in the air and blasted off towards a new hiding place.  
  
"No! Gohan! Cell! That bastard!" Goku yelled angrily. Piccolo clenched his fists tightly, contemplating what had just happened. Goku beat his fists down on the hard surface, creating little craters under them. _'How dare he?! He...Gohan...I've got to train and make myself strong enough to beat Cell.'_ Goku shakily stood to his feet and took a deep breath in and let it out. He straightened himself. "Gohan!"  
  
Goku turned to the others, fire and anger dancing in his eyes, "We need to get back to the Lookout. I'm going back to train the Time Chamber. If you want to come, then grab hold."  
  
Piccolo nodded, before placing one green calloused hand on Goku's left shoulder. Yamcha and Tien hurriedly placed a hand on Piccolo. Krillin gulped, _'I just hope Gohan can hold on until then.'  
  
_Krillin ran forward to Goku and grabbed onto his gi. Vegeta growled, before grabbing Trunks and snatching Krillin's gi. Krillin gulped nervously. Goku narrowed his eyes and they disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, Cell finally spotted a place to land. There was a small rocky clearing, surrounded by trees and a tall cliff. "Perfect!" Cell grinned evilly as he glanced down at the unconscious teenager.  
  
"I'm going to have fun with you!" Cell slowed and then lowered himself to the ground. He dropped Gohan roughly onto the ground. "He'll be out for a while." Cell brutally kicked to the side of the clearing by Cell.  
  
Cell paused for a moment, "On second thought, I can't let you escape." Cell confidently scrolled over to the lifeless Gohan. Cell formed on ki ring and wrapped it around Gohan's ankles. Cell formed another one and put it around Gohan's wrists. "I will not take a chance of you escaping."  
  
In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku zipped along, punching and kicking at thin air, training rigorously. _'I will get you back Gohan. If he hurts you at all, he will regret it!'  
_  
Outside the Time Chamber, Piccolo and the others stood outside the door. Krillin glanced over at the tall Namek, "Piccolo...do you think Gohan will be okay?" Piccolo glared down at the bald monk and sternly replied, "Yes. If Cell does anything to him, he'll not only have to deal with Goku, he will have to deal with me!"  
  
Krillin nodded once, before sighing, "Still...Why do you think Goku gave up? Who else could beat Cell?" Piccolo thought for a moment, staring into the cloudy sky, before answering Krillin's question, "The only logical explanation for why Goku gave up is that he would have chosen Gohan to fight."  
  
This statement caused the other Z Fighters to look up in shock. Krillin gasped, "Gohan?!" Piccolo nodded, "Yes. He has to be. There's no one else who is almos-Krillin!" 

"Yes?" "Every time something makes Gohan angry, his power increases. The only way to transform is to be enraged. What if Gohan went past Super Saiyan and ascended? Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku all failed, but Gohan might have not. It's possible he doesn't remember it, but Goku does." Krillin gaped, "Do really think so?"  
  
Far away, Cell watched as Gohan slowly started to stir. Gohan opened his ebony eyes in confusion, "W-where...am I?" Cell smirked and marched over to the demi-saiyan. Cell kicked Gohan in the back to flip him over.  
  
Gohan let out a surprised yelp and glared up at Cell. Cell grinned, "Finally awake?" Gohan narrowed his eyes in disgust, "What the hell do you want with me?!" Cell snarled and planted his left foot in Gohan's gut. Gohan gagged and coughed to clear his throat, bringing up blood.  
  
"Your father had to be...motivated to fight." Gohan struggled to move, but Cell plunged his foot in Gohan's chest. Gohan yelped slightly, before curling up in a ball against the pain. "What's the matter? Didn't like that?"  
  
Cell mocked Gohan. Gohan was helpless to move as Cell bent down and grabbed Gohan by the hair. Gohan clenched his teeth together as he stared angrily into Cell's violet eyes.  
  
Cell laughed cockily for a few seconds, before thrusting his knee into Gohan's stomach. Gohan coughed, trying to rid his throat as blood and stomach bile rose up. Gohan coughed harshly several times. Blood and stomach fluids splattered onto the dry ground in front of Gohan.  
  
Cell smirked and dropkicked Gohan a few feet away. Gohan landed with a 'thud', pain throbbing through him. Cell warned, "You better watch it, boy. I control your life now."

So? Did you like?


	2. Chapter 2 Training, Nightmare, and Pain

Okay. Sue me. I haven't updated for forever and some of you want to kill me. Oh well. You kill me, no updates. So I decided I should update today. So there. Here's your story. Oh, and one more thing-HOLY SHIT! 23 reviews! On 1 chapter?! Wow. Just wanted to say that. Also Gohan and Goku have a message for you.

Gohan: You're just encouraging her to torture me more, you know.

Goku: Yea, and that's not nice.

DC1: It's my story and they like it. Now shut up or I'll kill you off and torture your father.

Gohan: We have Dragonballs stupid.

DC1: Yea, and I have the power to make them not work. So be nice.

Goku: (reading plotline) Darn, Gohan, you and me are getting the bad end to this deal.

Gohan: Tell me about.

Goku: Ok, I will, you-

DC1: He didn't mean it! On with the story!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Goku landed on the white ground, panting with sweat dripping off of him. 'Gohan. I hope you're okay.' Goku glared at the vacant white space before him. 'I have to make sure he's okay.'

As Goku's mind started to play tricks on him, the white space turned black and Cell appeared faintly. "What's the matter, Goku? Afraid you can't save your son? That's right. He's going to die and you're going to watch!"

Goku growled, "No! I will get Gohan back at all costs!" Cell laughed mockingly. His laughter echoed in Goku's head as Gohan's voice rang out too. Cell suddenly vanished, as Gohan's voice grew louder.

'_Daddy…help me.' _Goku closed his eyes, trying to block out Gohan's voice. Gohan's voice grew more persistent and more mournful, like he was in pain… "Gohan…no!" Then another voice joined in.

Cell's slick voice echoed through Goku's mind, _'He will die, Goku!' 'Daddy, help me!' 'Dead!' 'Daddy!' 'All dead!' 'Help me!'_ Goku felt himself slipping, as the voices grew louder. Cell's voice continued to threaten Gohan as his voice grew colder and Gohan's more anguished.

They became louder still, until Goku was shut in a world of pain. His head filled with the pain filled voices of his son and evil voices of Cell. "No! Gohan! Cell, leave him out of this!"

Goku's worst nightmare started to play out in front of him as Cell and Gohan appeared. Cell fired a single blast through Gohan's chest, all while laughing. Goku's eyes widened. The edges of his vision blurred as he focused on Gohan. His son. His dead son. Goku saw the gaping hole in Gohan's chest, the dark blood beginning to pool, and his son's clear eyes fixed at the ceiling.

"Gohan…Gohan!" Unspeakable rage filled Goku. He clenched his fists as lightning danced around him. His pupils dilated as his aura grew bigger and a wind blew up from his power.

"Aayaaarrrggghhh!" Goku let out an angry cry as his hair shot up straight, save for two cowlicks. His muscles grew slightly bigger and his power grew far stronger. In a flash of bright light, Goku's power blew away the darkness and nightmare to reveal the white empty space of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"I-I did it…Like Gohan did." Goku closed his eyes and felt his new power. "This is what I'll use to beat Cell…Don't worry Gohan, he'll pay."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piccolo glanced at the door. "It's been 8 hours since he entered. Hopefully, when he gets out, he can answer our questions." Krillin nodded, "I hope so. I don't understand why Goku would quit."

On cue, the door opened, and a dirty Goku emerged from the Hyperbolic time Chamber. "Goku!" Goku greeted them grimly, "Hey. How long was I in there?" Piccolo answered, "8 hours. Goku, we need to know why you quit."

Goku sighed, "Okay. You would have found out anyway. I ascended the first level of Super Saiyan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, like Gohan did." "What?!" "Yea, when we were both in there, he wouldn't stop training until he passed out."

Piccolo nodded, "Go on." "Several times he got hurt badly, but he still wouldn't give up. He got sick a few times too. One time, I started to walk away, but he stopped me. When I turned around, he ascended. Something snapped."

Krillin asked, "Does he know about that?" Goku shook his head, "No. He doesn't remember any of it. He passed out afterwards." Piccolo and the others were speechless. Vegeta was fuming silently in the back of the group, _'No way! That brat can't be stronger than me.'_

Goku continued, "Either way, Gohan is still stronger than me." Piccolo nodded in agreement, "Trunks is also stronger than Vegeta. I'm beginning to see a pattern." Vegeta growled, causing Goku and Piccolo to turn. "That's not true!" Goku snarled, "Vegeta, just forgot about it! Now is not the time for you to be acting arrogant!"

An eerie silence followed Goku's outburst. Before anyone could speak, Gohan's ki suddenly wavered and dropped slightly. All of their heads snapped to look in the direction of Gohan's ki. Goku turned and ran toward the edge of the Lookout.

Piccolo ran after him and snatched him by the arm. "Goku, stop!" Goku yelled back, "Let go! He's hurting him!" "I know! But Cell said he'd kill Gohan if we didn't fight in one day! And he meant it! He'll sense us coming!"

Goku jerked away from Piccolo and then relaxed, "Cell is going to regret laying a hand on Gohan."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cell fired more small ki blasts at Gohan, who had been bound to a tree. Gohan had several small burns on him. "What's the matter brat?" Gohan grunted as what seemed like the 20th energy blast made contact with him.

"You only have 16 hours to go." Cell laughed. Gohan struggled to move. Pain was raging through his body. _'Dad, I hope you make him pay.'_ Gohan cried out as another energy ball smacked into his chest and right shoulder.

Cell laughed and finally stopped firing the energy blasts. He broke the energy ring binding Gohan to the tree. Gohan collapsed onto the ground on his stomach. Cell kicked Gohan once in the head, before walking off, laughing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Krillin sighed. The minutes were ticking by slowly. He was worried sick about Gohan. If Cell had just been firing ki blasts at him, what else what he do? Krillin sighed again. _'I hope Gohan's okay…'_

Just then Goku walked over, "What's the matter Krillin?" Goku was pretty sure he knew what the problem was. Krillin replied, "I worried about Gohan. Cell is a monster! He wouldn't hesitate to kil- Sorry, Goku."

Goku shook his head, "No, Krillin. You're right. Cell wouldn't hesitate to kill Gohan. Hopefully, Gohan can stay alive until tomorrow." Piccolo walked up to the two, "Goku, Vegeta said him and Trunks will meet us on the way." Goku nodded, "Fine. I don't care who comes as long as I get Gohan back safely."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha set out to Cell and Gohan. They were flying at a steady pace, when Krillin called out, "Goku! It's Vegeta and Trunks!" Vegeta and Trunks were floating in the air, just ahead.

The Z Fighters slowed up to meet them. "Glad you could make it! Let's go!" Vegeta interrupted, "Kakarot, I want you to know that…" Vegeta suddenly looked uncomfortable, "…I would give my life to save Gohan."

Everyone's mouths dropped open in surprise. Vegeta?! Showing affection!? Vegeta snarled, "What?! I may not show it, but I do care! I'm not that heartless!" Goku chuckled, "Not that heartless…right."

"Enough! We need to get going!" Piccolo barked. Goku nodded, "Yea. Let's go!" Vegeta mumbled some stuff under his breath, before blasting off with the rest. Trunks shook his head, before following his father.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cell walked over to a bruised and bloody Gohan. "This will shut you up." He kicked Gohan in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Cell laughed, "Your father will never see it coming!"

Cell turned around, yelling, "Multi-form!" Two copies of Cell formed on each side. Cell directed them to go to opposite sides of the clearing and hide until it was time. Time to ambush Goku.

Cell smirked evilly, "I'll ambush him and unable him to fight, while I kill his little twerp!" Cell turned his head in the direction of the Z Fighters' ki, which were coming closer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Goku spotted Cell standing a few feet away from Gohan, who he saw was knocked out. Goku growled slightly, before they started their descent. Goku landed on the rocky ground, angrily.

Cell turned around. Goku yelled, "Cell! Give me back my son! Right now!" Cell laughed, "Did you really think I would give him back that easily? You must fight and defeat me! Otherwise, I'll kill him!"

And the fight to save Gohan was about to begin…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Done! YAY! Okay, time for responses… Thank you for the 23 reviews. I was really surprised, because I have never, ever gotten that many for a single chapter. So thank you.

Gohan is MINE not yours: Thank you. Wow… you sound like me. Threaten them to update or hunt them down. But you can't hunt me down because I updated! Yes, hurting Gohan was fun. And I'll try to remember to review your story. I keep forgetting.

VegetaSSJjin: Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

A.C.: Thank you. See? I updated…for once… Yea, even though I love Gohan, I do like seeing him get hurt or killed or sick or something bad…

Anime freak yokai: Yes, I updated. I kind of alternate between stories, but I'll try to keep updating.

BlueIce950: Thank you. I'll update as fast I can type.

I-like-chickens: I posted! YAY!

DemiSaiyan: I'm flattered. Really I am. Talented? Me? 0o Wow… I'm glad you liked it. Thank you!

PerfectCell17: Thank you. Yes, feel bad for Gohan.

Son Oliver: Thank you, I updated… But one thing, you're sounding like me!

TheShadowPanther: I'm glad it pleases you very much… Thank you. Mucho gusto to your stories too!

Marshmellow13Dragon: You like those stories? I have about 50 more. And I'm not kidding… Ugh. So much to do… Anyway, I can tell you this-Gohan will not die in this one… Others-yes. And you took down your one shot… Please post it back up. Or are you revising it? Hmm…Thank you! I updated!

Sagamaker101: Thank you. Didn't you review one of my other stories? Hmmm… Deep thought time… Yes, you did. And yes I'm still into Gohan. Very much…

KitKat2008: Thank you! I updated!

Gohan fan: Don't go crazy on me! I updated!

Fan: Thank you. I updated!

Khealchan: He does need a hug, doesn't he? I can give him one! Thank you!

Mallory: Thank you. It will turn out good… I already wrote the whole story…

Ooshii Kurai: Thank you. Good job on your stories… but uh… when are you going to update?

???: Maybe…maybe not…can't tell you…sorry

Kawaii: I did.

FairyKitty: Ha Ha Ha. Watch it lil' sis… I can and will hurt you… I live in the room next to you. Don't make me come over there. And I'll flame your story. You know I will. So watch it little girl…

YAY! 23 reviews! YAY! Thank you! Oh and Gohan says he is not speaking to all of you because you're encouraging me to torture and kill him and he doesn't like it. He also said he wants to go on strike, but can't because we keep kidnapping him. Bad Gohan. He also said that we needed to stop obsessing with him. As if I would. Gohan needs to get over it. Bad Gohan. Anyway, I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3 Time for Someone to Die!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Gohan. So please do not sue me.

Author's Note: YAY! I finally updated! I have an excuse though; I've been busy with school because I got chosen for manager of the dance/drill team! YAY! So that's why it's been a long time before an update…

Gohan: Do not encourage her to torture me more! Those months off were relief!

Goku: Yeah! She just likes to torture us because she hates us!

DC1: That's not true! I love Gohan because he's so cute and adorable, but you, no! I hate you!

Goku and Gohan: WHAT!

DC1: You heard me! I didn't stutter!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Goku growled, "Then prepare for death, Cell!" Goku squatted down and yelled; harsh winds whipping up and blowing through the clearing. Gohan's body lay on the cold dirt, causing Goku to raise his power in anger.

Goku's hair rose even higher then his Super Saiyan form, save for two cowlicks in the front. His aqua eyes darkened to teal as his muscles bulged slightly. Goku straightened up as he finished his transformation.

Goku's cold teal eyes settled on Cell, glaring angrily at him. Cell backed up slightly, trembling in fear, "You've…ascended!" Goku nodded, "That's right, Cell. You don't stand a chance." Goku took flight, aiming straight for Cell.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piccolo shifted his eyes from Goku and Cell's confrontation to Gohan. Gohan was starting to stir, his eyes slowly opening. Gohan sat up, just as Cell's clones flew forward to ambush and impale Goku.

"Dad! Watch out," Gohan shouted out. Goku's eyes snapped to Gohan, then to the forest, where he could see a shadow rapidly closing. Goku quickly jumped backward, skidding to a stop. Cell growled as his clones appeared and crashed into each other.

Cell whirled around to face Gohan, angrily glaring daggers at him. "Gohan!" Goku gulped; there was no telling what Cell would do to Gohan. "Brat! I told you to stay out of this! I warned you of the consequences and you're going to deal with them!"

Cell raised his hand up and fired a single ki blast at Gohan. Gohan raised his arms up in a desperate attempt to block or dissipate the damage caused by the blast. Goku gasped; there was no way that he would make it in time!

Gohan opened his eyes as he felt himself being moved out of the way. "Piccolo!" Piccolo gently set Gohan down on the ground, giving the tiniest hint of a smile, before grabbing the ki ring around Gohan's ankles and pulling it off. Piccolo shielded Gohan as the blast meant for Gohan's demise exploded, yards behind them.

Piccolo grabbed the ki ring around Gohan's wrist and gently tugged it off; he mentally winced as he saw the red rings left behind on Gohan's pale skin from Gohan struggling to get free. Pulling off the ki ring around Gohan's ankles, Piccolo rose to his feet, extending a hand to Gohan. As he helped Gohan up, he scanned his friend for injuries, noting only minor scratches and burns.

"You okay, kid?" Gohan nodded, swallowing before answering, "Yea." Gohan turned his head to look at his dad; Goku nodded slightly in relief, before turning back to Cell. Cell clenched his teeth, cursing under his breath. "Damn it!" Cell growled. Goku snapped, "If I were you, I'd be worrying about what I'm going to do to you instead of killing my son."

Cell turned back to Goku, eyes wide. The Z fighters stared at Goku; Goku had never been this upset. But then again, nobody had ever kidnapped, tortured, and attempted to assassinate his son while he was watching. Cell stared at Goku as the seconds ticked by, desperately trying to formulate a plan to stop Goku from ripping him to pieces. Gulping, Cell blinked, giving Goku an opportunity to strike.

Cell bent forward, clutching his stomach, blood dribbling out of his mouth. Backing away slowly, Cell shook violently. Goku glared at Cell, cold teal eyes staring into purple. Cell gagged as something big rose in his throat into his mouth. Spewing out Android 18, Cell withered in pain as he slowly transformed back to his incomplete form.

"You…monster! How dare you! I was perfect!" Cell sputtered angrily at Goku. Goku snapped back, "I told you to leave Gohan out of this! I told you not to hurt him! You didn't listen! This is your punishment!"

Cell and the Z Fighters froze in shock. Goku's tone sounded so much like Vegeta when he was angry. The look in Goku's eyes sent chills down each of their backs. Cell narrowed his eyes at Goku, struggling to keep his cool.

Smirking, he thought of a plan to wipe all of them out. "Goku…you may have outmatched me in power, but not in smarts." Cell suddenly started to inflate, bulging to an unimaginable size.

"Say goodbye Goku! Say bye to all your friends. In 60 seconds, it'll be bye-bye Goku, bye-bye Gohan, and so long Earth." Cell trailed off, laughing gleefully as looks of terror flashed upon their faces.

Goku gasped in disbelief, before dropping into an offensive position, ready to attack. Cell held up his bloated hands, "Careful! One wrong move and it'll be all over!" Goku stood up slowly dread washing over him. He had failed to defeat the monster that had terrorized the world and kidnapped his son.

Meanwhile, Gohan couldn't believe that Cell would resort to such cowardly tactics. His anger at Cell swelled up in him, causing his ki to rise sharply, sending him into SSJ. Piccolo backed away slowly as Gohan's ki rose higher and higher. With a cry and final burst of power, Gohan stood among the dirt and dust in the air, standing in SSJ2…

Chapter 3 is finally done! YAY!

Reviewer Responses:

Kayla-Sounds a lot like me! Thanks for the review!

Evil Kirby-Evil minions? That sounds like me threatening someone…Thanks for the review!

Honey Nut Loop-Hehe…I tried and I did…late, but updated…

Stealth67-Thanks! I did!

Trugeta-Thanks! And they both did…

Zion-Thanks! I appreciate it! Hope you like!

Galacia-Thanks! Looks like you will have to wait and see!

Kanny-Thanks!

Pannygirl-Thanks!

DemiSaiyan-Thanks! I took a look and I like them!

CW-Well, yea, but during the Cell Games, it didn't come out until his friends were in danger. And yes he could, but Cell was watching him the whole time.

PerfectCell17-Thanks! Hope you like this!

MarshmellowDragon-Thanks! I can tell you this-Gohan is not going to die…

Anime freak yokai-It's true. I am twisted, but I don't care…Thanks for the review!

Gohan is Mine not YOURS-Thanks! Don't keel over on me this time! And yes, Gohan is the cutest demi Saiyan!

Until the next time (which could be next year…),

DBZ Chick1


	4. Chapter 4 Rescued?

Please don't hurt me. I know I should have updated a long time ago, but I have a very good reason! I'm on the school dance team and that takes up a lot of time! So please don't hurt me! Besides, then you wouldn't know the end of the story, now would you!

To reviewers: Thanks for all your reviews! I can't believe I got 57! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Goku stood in disbelief. Gohan had finally ascended. But it was too late, wasn't it? Turning to Cell, Goku took a deep breath. 20 seconds. That's all they had. This was it. These were their last moments on Earth.

He had one plan. One idea. Instant Transmission. Teleporting Cell and himself away from the planet. Away from his friends and his family. His son. Goku narrowed his eyes as made his decision. And as Gohan walked forward.

His usually shining ebony eyes were cold turquoise. His ki fluctuated wildly around him, power radiating off of him with every step. All eyes were on him. From Goku's own bewildered eyes to Vegeta's questioning looks.

"Gohan? What are you doing?" Goku asked cautiously. Didn't Gohan know that one small touch could set Cell off? He wasn't seriously going to try and stop Cell, was he?

Gohan stopped about 5 feet away from Cell, locking his steely turquoise eyes into confused violet eyes. Forming a ki barrier around himself and then Cell. Both hybrid and android floated up into the dark cloudy sky.

"What do you think you're doing, you little brat!" Cell screamed, "This is Earth's end!" "You're half right. It is the end. It's yours," Gohan stated calmly; stone eyes reflecting his self-confidence.

Goku's eyes widened in shock; he really was going through with this! That was his job, right? It was his job to protect the planet and die for it, right? Gohan wasn't strong enough to withstand that blast, even with his power and shield, right? His breath and heart rate grew quicker as the seconds ticked by. "Gohan! Get out of there!" Goku bellowed.

High above the ground, Gohan could hear his dad and friends hollering at him. But he wasn't backing down. Not this time. Not anymore. He was tired of running. He was tired of watching his friends die. He was tired of being a coward. There was no more. It wasn't just Cell's end. It was the end of his cowardice.

5 seconds. That's all he had left. Almost time for him to find out whether or not he was strong enough to withstand Cell's blast. He was just about sure that he could survive the explosion, but he wasn't exactly positive.

5…4…3…2…Gohan crossed his arms over his face, preparing for the intense heat and energy. Cell let out a horrifying screech as his bloated body was shredded into millions of microscopic pieces.

Gohan cried out in pain as white-hot stings penetrated his skin. Blood splattered against his face, as his arms were ripped open viciously. Gohan tried to keep his arms up over his face, but he was fighting a losing battle.

A blinding flash of light covered the area, temporarily blocking out all sight. Cell's terrible screams died down as Gohan's pain-filled yells echoed throughout the rocky cliffs. Finally his defenses dropped, leaving him vulnerable.

Dreadful yelps of hurt forced their way out of Gohan's lips as his hurting body trembled and shook. The blast died down as Gohan fell out of the sky; rushing air stung Gohan's open wounds as he slowly plunged toward the ground, his gold hair fading back into it's natural raven color.

As he plummeted closer to Earth, blood rained down from his open wounds onto his friends and the ground. Goku propelled himself forward, catching his wounded son in his outstretched arms.

His arms were immediately wet and warm, sticky by his son's blood. Gohan lay as limp as a rag doll in Goku's arms, hair matted down and caked by blood. The once orange and blue gi was now in rags and stained a sickening muddy brown color.

"Gohan?" Goku gently shifted Gohan, moving him to a better position. As he stood there, he found himself surrounded by his friends, anxious to see if their young companion was all right.

Piccolo placed a green hand on Gohan's forehead, slowly transferring energy to his former student. Gohan let out a moan as he came back into the land of the living.

Bending down, Goku laid Gohan partially on the rocky surface, propping him up on his muscular arm, as his inky black eyes fluttered open, regaining their sparkle once more. As Gohan awoke out of his daze, pain sporadically filled his body, producing grimaces and winces.

Taking notice of this, Krillin pulled out a senzu bean, "Here Gohan. I usually have one with me." Goku took the bean from Krillin and handed it to his injured son.

Grabbing the bean with blood covered fingers; Gohan painstakingly chewed and swallowed the bean. Instantly his cuts were closed and his bruises disappeared. Goku helped him up slowly as his body was ridded of pain.

Goku's own raven eyes met his flesh and blood black eyes; immediately Goku wrapped his son in hug, Gohan returning it. A wave of relief washed over all of them. For Goku, it was relief for his son being safe.

For Gohan, it was staying alive. For Piccolo, he was relieved that he didn't have to cope with his best friend and pupil's death. For the others, all that mattered was that they all escaped alive and well.

After releasing his son, Goku firmly but gently told Gohan, "Don't you ever do that again. That's my job. Not yours." Piccolo snorted behind them as Gohan was about to respond. He never got the chance.

His senses snapped to attention before the others did. Leaping forward, Gohan shoved his father out of the way as an energy beam came spiraling toward him.

The beam grazed Gohan's right shoulder, leaving a painful and bloody, but not crippling, injury in its wake. "Gohan!" Goku scrambled toward his feet to tend to his only son, who was grasping his shoulder tightly, grimacing in pain.

Gohan's eyes locked onto a cloud of smoke just in front of them. Following his son's eyes, Goku turned to face the front as obnoxious laughter rang out through the stony terrain.

"Now who did I hit? Come on now, I know it hit someone." As the smoke and dust cleared, Cell's body came into view, his evil ki dancing wildly around him. Scanning the group, his violet eyes locked onto Gohan, who was glaring at him viciously. "Now this was a bonus!"

Cell laughed as he walked forward to the fatigued warriors. Goku pulled himself closer to Gohan as Piccolo stood next to Gohan, both unwilling to let Gohan come any closer to death. "Mighty protective, are we?" Gohan growled; he wasn't a baby. He didn't need them to protect him. Not anymore.

Pushing them away, Gohan rose to his feet, ki shoving them backwards as he burst into Super Saiyan 2. His cold eyes locked onto Cell's violet eyes, sending across a clear message. Gohan was the one coming out of this fight alive. Not Cell. Crouching down in the Kamehameha stance, ki gathered in Gohan's palms.

He wanted to end this quickly. As quickly as possible. He wanted Cell gone. Ignoring the aching pain in his bleeding shoulder, Gohan prepared his father's signature attack. Goku stood several feet behind him, silently urging his son on. 'Come on, Gohan. Then we can go home. Together.'

There! It's all done! I hope ya'll like it! I thinks it's okay! I hope… Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5 Battle's End

Author's Note: Oops…How long has it been since I updated? 3 months? That's better than it normally is…anyway here's the chapter!

Growling as pain lanced his body from his bleeding shoulder, Gohan concentrated his ki into a single point in his hands. Shining blue ki illuminated the area, as Goku's signature attack was prepared one more time by his son. Unruly black hair waved haphazardly in the gusts, coal eyes stared his opponent down.

Gohan watched as Cell readied his own defensive ki wave. Like it would matter. Never once had Gohan been this sure they were going to win. But he wasn't going to let this monster destroy his friends, family, or planet. It would be over his dead body.

"Prepare yourself, Gohan! Your end is near!" cackled Cell.

The young Saiyan refused to satisfy the green android with a reply. Instead, Gohan finalized his attack, honing in on his nemesis. With a grunt, Gohan narrowed his eyes; they were almost there.

"Hhhhhaaaaa!" Gohan released his Super Saiyan ki just as Cell released his. A supersonic boom traveled through the cliffs as the two immense ki blasts collided. Both warriors planted themselves firmly in the rocks, unwilling to give an inch.

Ki poured from his open palms, fueling the monstrous bubble of ki. Cell pushed every last remaining ounce of ki he possessed, bent on beating the poor hybrid. His elbows bending slightly at the pressure, Gohan freed his ki in response.

_'Come on Gohan! You can do it!' _Goku watched proudly, as his son battled to bring peace back to the world. Smiling faintly, he let out a deep breath, relieved that this horrifying event was almost to an end.

The battle seemed to stall as neither Gohan or Cell could find an advantage. The young hybrid dug deeper into his power, clawing out down to the bottom. Pushing more out into the blast, Gohan's attack slowly started to overtake Cell's.

"No! You will not beat me!" Cell bellowed. Was there nothing he could do? Was he really going to lose to this brat? As despair sent in on Cell, it quickly left. His violet eyes spied Gohan, who was losing the progress he had made.

Blood dripping into a maroon puddle, Gohan struggled to hold the lead he had over Cell. Unfortunately, Cell was seriously injured like he was. Pouring more ki, Gohan grasped futilely at the advantage he had, but he found that Cell was gaining everything back and then some.

No! His shoulder had to hold on a little longer! Just enough for him to destroy the android terrorizing the planet. Shaking his head, Gohan emancipated all his remaining energy, hoping to end this. Hoping that his shoulder would hold out. Wrong.

Gohan snarled as he felt his injured shoulder start to give way. Apparently it was damaged more than he thought it was. Blood seeped from the open wound, staining the cloth of his fighting gi. The advantage he had over Cell was slipping away fast and nearly nonexistent.

_'Dad! I need your help!'_

Startled as his son's hoarse voice resounded through his head, Goku cautiously responded.

_'Gohan? What's wrong!' _

Frowning in apprehension, Goku observed as Gohan faltered against the evil tyrant. Goku struggled to figure out why Gohan was fading, when his sharp eyes rested on his son's right arm. Gaze traveling upward, the father stopped on the son's shoulder. Cold recognition struck Goku as he realized his son was fighting out on the battlefield seriously injured.

_'Dad! I need you now!' _Gohan's mental voice carried the searing pain he was feeling at that very moment, knocking Goku out of his thoughts.

_'I'm coming, Gohan!'_ Sprinting out toward his son, Goku focused only on one thing, reaching his son to aid him. Goku skidded to a stop next to Gohan, glancing briefly at his son's marred shoulder and pain-filled face.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Gohan's wavering ki was joined by his father's sturdy ki. Pressure was taken off of Gohan as Cell now had to push against two Super Saiyans, not to mention an ascended one at that.

"Hang in there, Gohan. Just a little longer," urged Goku. His son seemed to be overwhelmed by his energy shortage, harmed shoulder and blood loss. Crimson droplets continued to make their way down Gohan's gi to the ground, each one sapping more and more of Gohan's strength.

"I-I'm trying, Dad," Gohan replied hastily. The only thing keeping him from passing out was sheer willpower. Cell was starting to wane, but it was taking too long. Gohan squeezed every bit of ki he had inside of him into his attack, not willing to let the sadist android win.

"No! You will not beat me! I am perfect!"

"You're wrong, Cell! We can beat you! This ends now!"

Ki finally began to reach Cell, shredding away at his skin. Violet blood spilled out in rivulets in air. Cell twitched uncontrollably as the two Kamehameha waves reached their targets.

"Nnoo! Aaarrgghhh!" Gohan and Goku continued to push forward, intent on destroying every reviving cell that kept the bio android alive. As Gohan at long last began to give out, Cell's light was burning out. Permanently.

Ki shot outward as the blast detonated, sweeping up father and son in the backlash. They were helpless to defend themselves as ki tore at their skin, blood oozing out; already severe injuries worsening.

Goku reached out for Gohan to somehow pull him closer, to protect him, but his hand merely brushed his son. Rocks crumbled beneath them, scratching their skin ruthlessly. Trees became uprooted and disintegrated in the air.

The Z Fighters were forced to shield their peering eyes, only able to hope that Goku and Gohan would make it through. Smoke and dust hung thick in the air, kicked up by the blast.

Their vision clearing, the fighters peered out at the battlefield, searching for a sign of life. They had to make it. Eyes scanned every crack for Goku or Gohan.

"There! I see Goku!" shouted Krillin. Running full speed toward their best friend, they halted next to him. Goku was knelt down at the side of his son, gently picking him up.

Gohan's body lay tattered in his father's arms, his blood mixing with Goku's. His gi blew softly in the wind, torn beyond repair. The once proud orange was a sickening brown, painted with its wearer's blood.

A nasty gash on Gohan forehead bled slowly, trails of red liquid running leisurely down his face. Cuts littered Gohan's well-built body, blood forming a puddle underneath him. Bruises marked themselves on him, evidence of a cruel beating.

His breathing was shallow, breaths slowly coming in and out. The assault on his body had left his lungs over capacitated and stressing to breathe. Blood trickled from his slightly open mouth, hinting toward internal bleeding.

Goku shifted Gohan, trying to get him more comfortable, but he was fighting a losing battle. His son's rib cage had been shattered; there was no way he could be laying in a comfy position.

"Gohan? Come on, wake up," Goku shook Gohan faintly. Getting no response, Goku frowned. This wasn't good. Probing for his son's ki signal, he was startled to find it almost gone. He was sitting next to him for goodness sake!

Placing one calloused hand on his kin's forehead, Goku transferred ki to Gohan. As he did, a groan escaped Gohan's parched lips and his raven eyes fluttered open. Gohan's eyes worked to focus, colors swirling together, in and out of focus.

Bright light penetrated his eyelids, causing him to involuntarily flinch. His entire body hurt, but especially his rib cage and shoulder. He was caked in his blood. Forcing open his eyes, Gohan spotted his father to his right side and Piccolo to his left.

"Gohan?" asked Goku worriedly. Gohan looked really out of it. He had to be ok! Goku's fears were sat aside as his son responded shakily.

"Dad?" Trying to push himself up with his good arm, Gohan nearly buckled under the stress. Goku caught him, propping his arm up behind his son's back.

"Careful, Gohan. Take it easy," laughed Goku softly. Gohan attempted to laugh in return, but a coughing fit seized hold of him. His body shook as blood speckled his lips and the ground.

Looking on anxiously, his friends exchanged concerned glances. Goku grabbed Gohan gently. Focusing silently, Goku positioned two fingers on his forehead.

"We'll met you up there," Goku said, before disappearing with Gohan. Seconds later, they felt Goku's ki at Dende's. Gohan's ki suddenly reappeared at full strength; all worry ceasing for the Z Fighters.

"Let's go. We need to make some wishes," Piccolo blasted off into the sky. The others nodded solemnly, before following suit. Flying faster than the others, Piccolo stared straight ahead. The joy he felt was well masked, but he couldn't wait until he saw his best friend's face. At last Gohan was safe.

It's done! I actually had fun doing this chapter! Please don't ask why. I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I'll try to update faster! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!


	6. Chapter 6 Home At Last

Ok, I know I haven't updated in forever, but give me a break. I made drill team and I had recital so I had no time. Seriously, for drill team, I was there at school from 7 –2:30, then I had practice from 2:45-5. After that we had dress rehearsal from 6-9. So please, hang with me.

P.S. This chapter skips a little to the departure of everyone back to their homes.

"Well, I guess we'll be going," stated Goku, placing a calloused hand on his teenage son's shoulder. He was wiped and hungry and common sense told him (does he have common sense?) that Gohan had to be exhausted from the past days' events.

"Yea, I guess I should go too. Chiaotzu will be wanting to know what happen," Tien replied. Yamcha and Krillin nodded in agreement, while the Vegeta grunted in response.

"We'll be sure to visit. See ya." Goku tugged on Gohan, moving him in the direction of their home. The young demi saiyan leaned against his father for support; exhaustion ready to overcome him. His former mentor smiled softly at Gohan, before returning to his long sought after mediation.

Goku grasped Gohan's shoulder firmly, before disappearing instantaneously to their home in Mount Paozu. His friends smiled, shaking their head amusingly as they shared their goodbyes.

The father and son pair rematerialized in front of the oak door to their house, the younger of the two already leaning for support. Signing heavily, Goku scooped his son up to his chest, listening to Gohan's even breathing for a few moments. Black orbs scanned his kin's body, realization of how young Gohan really was and how much he had matured sinking in after years of neglect.

Shaking his head, Goku placed a hand on the doorknob, about to face his demon wife. The door whirled open, nearly causing Goku to drop Gohan in surprise. A high-pitched scream echoed through the forest as Chi-Chi saw her son in Goku's arms.

"Gohan! My baby!" Chi-Chi- dashed toward the pair in crazed frenzy. Goku gulped before stopping his wife with a single hand. He shook his head as Chi-Chi glared at him, about to explode.

"He's asleep. He's just wiped, that's it." Goku gently pushed past his stunned wife, strolling to the stairs, pausing only to shift the weight on his shoulders. After a few shocked moments, Chi-Chi smiled, her anger leaving her. Silently shutting the door behind her, the anxiouswife dashed upstiars to wait for her husband in their room.

Gohan moaned slightly in his sleep, curling up even tighter in his father arms. A soft smirk found it's way onto Goku's face. Chuckling, he laid Gohan on his bed, pulling back the covers. The father kneeled down next to his son, tenderly tugging off his tattered wristbands and gi top. He carefully pulled off Gohan's black boots, tossing them haphazardly to the floor.

Rising up, he grabbed the covers, tucking his son in for the night. Gohan rolled into a ball, yanking the blankets up to his chin. Goku stood, just looking at his son, savoring this minute in time. A rough thick-skinned hand brushed Gohan's spiky stubborn hair out of his face, only to have it fall back in place again.

"Night Gohan," whispered Goku, turning away to the door. A mumbled response caught his attention; hastily he retreated back to the body that called him. Gohan's inky black eyes were half opened and illuminated by the moonlight that shone through the window.

"Sshh, try to get some rest. You need it," comforted Goku. A weak nod was all that Gohan could manage. As Goku straightened back up, Gohan fumbled for Goku's hand, fingers wrapping around his.

Signing, Goku slid down to a sitting position on Gohan's bed. Calmed by the presence of his father, relaxation eased its way through Gohan. Just as Gohan was about to nod off, his hand squeezed Goku's slightly. His attention once again warranted by Gohan, Goku gazed upon his son.

"Love you Dad," muttered the teenager. Goku blinked in surprise, then reprimanded his self mentally. This was precious time between the two of them. Cell nearly stole Gohan's young life and his. It wasn't too long again that Gohan had been knocking at death's door. But now Goku had been given a second chance to be a father to Gohan. And there was no way he was letting go of it.

"Love you too, son. Now get some sleep." Gohan's lasting strength was finally gone, unable to nod or move anymore. His eyes closed and his breathing became deep and even once again.

The grip he had on his father's hand slackened in his slumber; Goku bent down and kissed his son on the forehead. He rubbed Gohan's bangs out of his eyes, before standing up to leave. Drawing the bedspread once more to cover Gohan, he walked over to the door, halting briefly to take one last look at his son and to whisper one last phrase to his son.

"I love you Gohan."

YAY! I finally updated! YAY! Did I give ya'll heart attacks? I'm sorry for the wait. I had bad writer's block…I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now onto the epilogue!

P.S. There will be a sequel!


End file.
